


Pochendes, schwarzes Blut

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow ist der Augapfel des Königs. </p><p>Ravenna ist bereit seinem Gesicht die Augen zu entreißen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pochendes, schwarzes Blut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blood beating black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373375) by [rhllors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors). 



> **A/N:** Ihr sollt eine Königin haben! Nicht dunkel, aber wunderschön und schrecklich wie die Dämmerung, verräterisch wie die See, stärker als die Fundamente der Erde.  
>  **Ü/N:** Diese Geschichte wurde vor Erscheinen des Films geschrieben und ist so vollkommen vom Trailer inspiriert. 

Es gibt Alte Götter in diesen Landteilen. Götter der Alten Art, der Magie und Hexerei. Ravenna wird dorthin gebracht von ihrer Mutter am Tag, wo sie eine Frau wird.

 

Ihre Mutter entkleidet sie aus ihrem Unterhemd und Ärmeln, Unterkleidern und den eleganten Schuhen, die bedeckt sind aus einer Schicht Morast von der Wanderung auf dem Weg in die Schlucht entlang des Flusses. Ravennas frisiertes Haar ist befreit von ihren Haarklammern, fällt in Locken auf ihre Schultern und erreicht kaum ihre Brüste. Sie wickelt ihre kleinen Arme um ihre Brust und bewegt sich leicht, weil es so kalt ist und der Wind heult, weht ihr Haar um sie herum wie ein Heiligenschein in der Dunkelheit.

 

Ravennas Mutter lächelt, ein liebevolles Lächeln, das sie mit Umarmungen und Liebe in Verbindung bringt. Sie lächelt zurück und legt sich auf den Altar.

 

Ihre Beine sind klebrig mit Mondblut.

 

Worte werden gesagt und sie ist _besessen_.

 

(Ihre Mutter lächelt immer noch.)

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ihre Krone ist silbern und stachelig.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ihr wird die Kunst des Lebens am Hofe beigebracht.

 

Ravenna kann zeichnen, singen und tanzen. Sie weiß wie tief sie sich zu verbeugen hat. Sie weiß welches Messer, welche Gabel, welcher Löffel zu benutzen ist. Sie weiß, wer zu bezirzen ist und wer zu vermeiden ist.

 

Sie weiß wie sie Männer zu ihrem Spielzeug machen kann und wie man sie dazu bringt alles für einen zu tun. Sie kann Messer mit tödlicher Genauigkeit werfen. Sie weiß wie man Gift in das Getränk von Jemanden mischen kann.

 

Ravenna kann auch die Dunkelste der schwarzen Magie ausüben. Sie kann sich selbst in Raben verwandeln.

 

Sie kann ihre Haut von ihrem Gesicht schälen und sich in jemanden anderen verwandeln.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Der König ist ein alter Narr, der glaubt, dass er immer noch das Land regiert, das er nicht verdient. Sein hässliches Gesicht ist vernarbt durch die Pocken, sein Körper gezeichnet mit alten Narben und sein Kinn schwach. Die um ihn herum treffen sich im Geheimen um zu entscheiden, wer regieren wird, wenn er schließlich getötet wird. Die Grafen und Barone schwärmen wie Geier um eine Leiche.

 

Die Königin wird geliebt und Ravenna ist ihre Hofdame.

 

Ravenna fällt - _natürlich_ \- dem König ins Auge und sie liegt bei ihm. Sie schließt ihre Augen und denkt an die silberne, stachelige Krone und den Kopf der Königin auf einer Zacke aufgespießt.

 

Der König ist ein alter Narr, der glaubt, dass ihn ein wunderschönes Mädchen liebt.

 

(Sie wagen es nicht sie _Hure_ zu nennen, weil ihre Feinde stets unglückliche Unfälle zu haben scheinen.)

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Snow ist der Augapfel des Königs.

 

Ravenna ist bereit seinem Gesicht die Augen zu entreißen.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Sie trägt schwarz am Tag als die Königin stirbt.

 

Sie tröstet den König und hält seinen weinenden Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Sanft streichelt sie sein Haar als er die Mutter seiner Tochter und die meistgeliebte Frau im Königreich betrauert.

 

Ravenna spricht ihm Trost zu und sie erinnert sich an den Verrat, der in den Augen dieser Harpyie gebrannt hat als sie am vergifteten Essen erstickte.

 

(Es ist schwierig ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, aber sie tut es.)

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ravenna heiratet den König. Snow hält ihren Schleier und lächelnd sie freundlich an.

 

Als sie langsam durch die große Kathedrale schreitet, fragt sie sich, ob Snows Gesicht dem ihrer Mutter gleichen wird im Angesicht des Todes.

 

Sie beantwortet ihr Gelübde mit einem kleinen Lächeln, spielt die Rolle, die der König von ihr erwartet - wunderschön und ruhig - aber stellt sich seine Tochter vor, in all ihrer Schönheit und Selbstsicherheit, eine Halskette tragend, gemacht aus ihrem eigenen, jungfräulichen Blut.

 

Als der Ring über ihren Finger gleitet, fragt sie sich geistesabwesend, ob Snows Mutter sie an ihrem Tag, wo sie zur Frau wurde, zur Schlucht gebracht hat, ob sie die Künste kennt wie Ravenna es tut (Snow kann tanzen, aber kann sie ihre Haut abschälen?).

 

Sie verspricht sich selbst, dass Snow niemals diese Macht inne haben wird wie sie es tut.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ihre Mutter gibt ihr einen Ratschlag, bevor der Tod sie holt.

 

"Es wird dich alt machen", keucht sie und ihre Kehle krächzt mit der Anstrengung zu sprechen. "Benutze - die - Jugend."

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Am Tag als der König stirbt, trägt Ravenna scharlachrot.

 

Er ist kaum ein kalter Leichnam in seinem Bett als sie auf seinem Thron sitzt und ihre silberne, stachelige Krone fest platziert in ihrem aufwendig frisierten Haar ist.

 

Sie sammelt all diese Insekten, die sich selbst Das Geheime Council nennen, im Thronsaal. Sie sind amüsiert sie auf ihrem Platz auf dem Thron zu sehen. Einer lacht.

 

Sie lächelt, nur Zähne und keine Reue, und ihre Gesichter wechseln von Belustigung zu Entsetzen, kaum verstecktem Schrecken.

 

"Kniet nieder", sagt sie und es kaum ein Flüstern, das durch den Raum hallt, der noch nicht in Schwarz gehüllt ist.

 

Sie bewegen sich nicht.

 

"Kniet nieder oder ich werde alles zerstören, was Ihr jemals geliebt habt", sagt sie und ihre Stimme ist diesmal etwas lauter. Ravenna kann ihren Schweiß und ihre Angst riechen und sieht zu wie einer nach dem anderen ihre Schwerter auf den Boden legen und in ihre Richtung niederknien.

 

Einer jedoch bleibt trotzig und schreit einfach _Lang lebe Snow._

 

Ihre Hand ballt sich zu einer Faust, die ihre Handfläche bluten lässt. Schneller als es irgendjemand sehen kann, zieht sie ein Messer und wirft es in sein Auge. Er schreit vor Schmerz und sie lächelt, freundlich um den Mund herum, Feuer in ihren Augen.

 

"Knie. Nieder."

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Sie ist 25 Sommer alt und sie verkörpert Brutalität.

 

Ravenna zermalmt einen Aufstand gegen sie mit einer Rücksichtslosigkeit und Barbarei, welche das Königreich nicht mehr seit Den Dunklen Tagen gesehen hat. Sie ist wunderschön und schrecklich, verfolgt diese, die schlecht von ihr sprechen.

 

Die Leute fragen was mit ihrer süßen Prinzessin Snow passiert ist, ob sie ein Opfer der eisernen Faust ihrer Stiefmutter wurde.

 

Das Mädchen wird zu sehr geliebt als das man sie töten kann, aber zu gefährlich um frei zu sein. Sie ist eine Erinnerung an den Guten Alten König und die Schöne Königin, sie erzeugt Hoffnung.

 

Ravenna sperrt Snow weg in den höchsten Turm und schneidet die Zungen heraus, die über sie sprechen.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ein graues Haar erscheint, ihre Brüste beginnen zu erschlaffen.

 

Ravenna erinnert sich an die Worte ihrer Mutter und denkt an die Magie, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft genutzt hat.

 

Es hat seinen Tribut gefordert, einen Tribut, den sie sich nicht leisten kann zu zeigen.

 

Sie wählt ihre wunderschönste Dienerin und badet in ihrem Blut.

 

Ihr Haar kehrt zurück zu der Farbe von gesponnenem Gold, ihre Brüste sind wieder straff.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

"Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand. Wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?", fragt Ravenna.

 

Sie ist vierzig Sommer alt und sieht genauso aus wie als sie den Thron eingenommen hat, vor all diesen Jahren. Sie hat die Seelen ihrer Feinde eingesaugt und sie füllen ihre Poren, halten ihre Haut glatt und ihr Haar weich.

 

"Snow White, meine Königin", antwortet er, verspottet sie.

 

Ravenna schreit, der Spiegel zerspringt in hunderttausend Stücke, zerstreut sich in ihrer Kammer.

 

 _Ich werde ihr Herz essen_ , schwört sie sich, _und die Krone wird niemals mein Haupt verlassen._

 

Ende

 


End file.
